powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Form
The ability to''' go into a higher a state of being.' A variation of Evolution. Also Called *Super Mode *Super Transformation *Super State Capabilities Users of this ability are able to go into a state in which their powers are increased . Super forms deliver a wide variety of enhancements as well as abilities. Super forms are mostly gained when one makes contact with supernatural forces. In some cases, one can acquire the Evolution ability to gain a Hyper Form, a maximum version of this power. Applications *One's regular abilities are enhanced to a significant degree *Extraordinary abilities are gained. *Generally accomplished by Supernatural Condition Variations *Chaotic Form *Dark Form *Defense Mode *Digital Form *Emotional Form *Fusion Mode *Genetic Form *Gestalt Form *Hyper Form *Legendary Form *Light Form *Madness Form *Mimicry Form *Mode Switching *Multiple Forms *Negative Form *Non-Corporeal Form *Powered Form *Safe Mode *Sealed Form *Speed Mode *Spring Form *Spherical Form *Taur Form *True Form Associations *Digital Evolution *Evolution *Form Manipulation *Reactive Adaptation *Transformation Limitations *Transformations are mostly a blank slate for one's mind to take control of. So it is possible the body may be immobile if the body and mind aren't in sync. *Transformations are highly vulnerable when dealt with the corruption. *Time of use could be limited. *May require an object of power. Known Users *Sailor Scouts/Soldiers (''Sailor Moon); via evolved planetary transformations. *Users of the Chaos Emeralds (Sonic The Hedgehog series) *Various characters (Dragon Ball series) *Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare) *Kazuma (s-CRY-ed) *Ryuho's Zetsuei (s-CRY-ed) *Straight Cougar (s-CRY-ed) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts series) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto series) *Tyki Mikk (D.Gray-Man) *Kakine Teitoku (Toaru Majutsu no Index) *Optimus Prime (Transformers franchise) *Megatron (Transformers franchise) *Asura (Asura's Wrath) *Wyzen (Asura's Wrath) *Wang Tang (Power Stone) *Tenchi Masaki (Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-ohki); via Light Hawk Wings *Kratos (God of War); via Pandoras Box. Trivia *Despite the fact that several characters have used this ability, this power is rare due to its difficulty to obtain. Gallery Goku Super Saiyan.png|When Saiyans such as Goku (Dragon Ball series) are pushed passed their limits, they able enter various forms of Super Saiyan transformations that increase their power to extraordinary levels. Sora Valor Form.png|Sora's (Kingdom Hearts) Drive Forms give him varying enhancements to his physical strength and/or magical aptitude. Ultimate Leonardo (2).jpg|Ultimate Leonardo (TMNT 3: Mutant Nightmare) Ultimate Donatello (2).jpg|Ultimate Donatello (TMNT 3: Mutant Nightmare) Ultimate Raphael (2).jpg|Ultimate Raphael (TMNT 3: Mutant Nightmare) Ultimate Michelangelo (2).jpg|Ultimate Michelangelo (TMNT 3: Mutant Nightmare) Super Hatchiyack.png|Super Hatchiyack (Dragon Ball Z) Tyki_Mikk's_transformed_state.jpg|Tyki Mikk (D.Gray-Man) 336px-Awakened_Kakine.jpg|Kakine Teitoku (Toaru Majutsu no Index) Burning Blaze.png|Blaze the Cat (Sonic The Hedgehog series) is able to use the power of the Sol Emeralds in order to transform into her super mode, Burning Blaze. Super Shadow.jpg|Shadow (Sonic The Hedgehog series), much like Sonic, is able to induce a transformation by absorbing the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Kazuma Shell Bullet Ultimate.png|Kazuma (s-CRY-ed) increased the power of his Shell Bullet after tearing the backbone of the Crystal Alter and absorbing it. 303px-Naruto modo bijuu 2 by thealm-d4noe6m-1-.jpg|Naruto's Nine Tailed Chakra Mode (Naruto). Devil Trigger Dante.png|Dante (Devil May Cry) using his Devil Trigger. super-sailor moon.jpg|Sailor Moon (Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon); transformed into Super Sailor Moon WangTang Power Stone Fusion.png|Whenever he collects three Power Stones, Wang Tang (Power Stone series) is able to access a Power Fusion and increase his power. Kratosimages.jpg|Kratos opened Pandoras Box and gained the ability to kill a god. He also grew to gigantic size.|link=http://godofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Ares increases their natural capabilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Enhancements Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Powers by type Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Arts Category:Almighty Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Forms Category:Spiritual Powers